The fight for freedom
by Paladin of Farore
Summary: When Link returns from termina he finds that Hyrule has been taken over by a nation of warlocks, determined on harnessing the kingdoms magic, he must free zelda from prison and unite the few remaining free peoples of Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda lay in her four poster bed, listening to sounds of music, laughter and talking echo up from the banquet hall of the castle. Her father was meeting with diplomats from Yurani, a neighboring nation who's people were known for there uncanny abilities in the magical arts. Her father had not allowed her to attendant this banquet, he thought that it was no place for a ten year old girl.

"Right, ten year old" she mused to herself as she lay there. On the outside she looked like any stereotypical princess, but she was oh so much more. While her body was ten her mind was seventeen, and blessed with the very essence of the goddess of wisdom. It was her who had aided Link, the hero of time defeat the king of darkness. In the end she had sent them back to there original time, which was no longer plagued by Ganon's evil. Now only she and him remembered what had occurred in that dark, alternate future But to her dismay Link had left shortly after returning, and went of in search of Navi, his guardian fairy, leaving Zelda feeling very lonely.

Link was the first friend she had ever had outside of the castle, the first person her age she had ever met. She missed hi terribly, fearing for his life, which was probably threatened by his own reckless actions than any monster he could ever fight. Now the closest thing to a friend she had was Impa, her bodyguard and attendant the closest thing to a mother she had ever had. This made her understand why Link left, he was raised Kokori and a kokori's guardian fairy was like a parent to them.

Suddenly he heard loud yells and screams from the banquet hall below her. She heard a crash, an explosion. What was going on? Just then Impa burst through her bedroom door, wearing her usual purple and silver Sheikah armor, but she also wore twin scabbards crossing her back, long curved swords filled them.

"Princess we have to go" she said in a hurried tone, that nearly sounded panicked.

"Impa what's going on?"

"No time to explain" Impa said dashing forward and lifting the young princess off the bed, she then turned to the small desk in the corned of the room, pulling on the false candle that stood on it revealing a secret passage in the opposite wall. The bodyguard hurried her young charge along the winding dark passageway. The passage would lead them to Impa's house in Kakiriko village. As they neared a corner they heard a loud crack behind them, they turned to see an aged man clothed in deep red robes, sporting a tangled white beard.

"Aw princess do you really think you could leave without first tending to business? Your father was a foolish man, he refused to handover this land which is our by right"

"This land will never belong to you filthy Yuranian!" Impa hissed. Zelda realized that the diplomatic meeting had gone foul.

"What have you done to my father!?" Zelda screamed at the cloaked man

"Do not worry princess" he chuckled "He was disposed of properly" He laugh, a cold heartless laugh.

"N-n-no" she stuttered, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Well princess you see to be in no condition for negotiations, I will fetch you later" The cloaked figure then clapped his hands together, and a transparent blue crystal formed itself around Zelda and her attendant, it spun, and spun, faster, and faster. And everything for Zelda went black as consciousness faded from her.

Zelda woke up in a cold damp, room. She recognized this as one of the castle's dungeon cells. She lay on a small cot in the corner, Impa sat nearby in a chair, her eyes closed, either meditating or sleeping. The only light came from the moonlight, which creeped through a small barred window, fifteen feet up the wall.

"Father" Zelda whispered remembering the fate of her only remaining parent.

"Calm yourself princess" Said Impa opening her eyes to look at her troubled charge. "If we give up hope now then all hope for this kingdom is lost"

"But what do they want from us?" Zelda asked her motherly attendant

"The Yuranian's are very powerful warlocks, Hyrule is a land filled with immense magical power, they want to use the magic of our land to become all powerful".

"But what do they want from me?" the young princess asked.

"The royal family has guarded the secrets of how to tap fully into the magic of the kingdom, their leader Ciolin, the man who captured us wishes to rip that information from you, but you must resist."

"I know but what hope do I have" she said in despair "it seems as if all hope has disappeared in an instant"

"There is always hope princess" Impa said wrapping her in a comforting embrace. "You must rest now princess, go to sleep" Zelda nodded and lay back down on the cot removing her head dress, that covered her hair.

A few hours later……….

Zelda and Impa were awakened by the sounds, of a loud explosion. They looked up to see that the window had been blown away, a massive hole in it's place. Then a vaguely familiar voice called down.

"Everyone okay?"

"Who are you?" Impa called back to the figure, who's face was obscured by shadow. The figure leapt down from the hole, stepping into the oon-light, revealing his face.

"Link!' Zelda yelled with joy, grabbing him in a goron hug (choke-to death hug)

"It's good to see you to Zelda" he choked. She released him opening her mouth to speak when Impa asked

" You know this boy?"

'H-he's a friend of mine" Zelda replied. This surprised Impa, Zelda hardly ever left her site and she had never seen this boy before.

"Why are you here?" Zelda asked curiously to her green garbed friend.

" What a guy cant come help a friend out of trouble…. Again" he coughed

"I thank you for helping us" Impa said unentheusiatically, she didn't know if she could trust this boy. "but how do you expect us to get up there" she asked pointing to the hole above them.

"I got it covered" Link replied reaching into his belt, producing his hookshot ."You can use this to get you and Zelda up"

"Fine" Impa said taking the device, wrapping her arm around the princess waist. "What about you?"

"I'm fine" the boy replied raching into his bag, donning a pair of bunny ears. This made Zelda giggle

"What's that gonna do?" she laughed.

"Just watch" with that link easily leaped up out of the dungeon. This left Impa, and Zelda flabbergasted, but they quickly followed him up, and ran from the castle walls, hiding among the trees.

"Come Princess" Impa said gesturing to her we must get to Kakiriko village"

"You don't want to go there" Link cut in "Those wizards have taken control of it, Goron city, and the Zora's domain to" he hung his head, this obviously bothered him a lot. "but there is one place we can go"

"Where?" Zelda asked crouching beside him

"The Kokori village, follow me" he gestured to the two of them leading them to a shortcut to his childhood home.


	2. Chapter 2

Impa, and Impa followed Link into a small clearing, behind the guard house enclosed by massive hedges

Impa, and Impa followed Link into a small clearing, behind the guard house enclosed by massive hedges. Link whistled lightly, and a beautiful brown foal with a white mane ran out from behind a nearby tree.

"Good girl Epona" Link said lightly patting the horse. He turned to Zelda, "Ladies first princess" he half joked, patting the saddle. Zelda walked past him mounting the small horse. She expected Link to mount the horse with her, but instead he reached into his belt pouch and withdrew a small piece of parchment and a fountain pen. He quickly scrawled something down, folded it and handed it to Zelda.

"Give this to Saria, it explains who you are and that the kokori can trust you"

"Wait, your not coming?" Zelda asked surprised.

"Epona cant carry both of us let alone all three of us, your safety come before ours"

"No" Zelda retaliated starting to dismount the horse "I'm not going without you".

"Sorry princess but he's right" Impa said stepping forward

"Bon voyage" Link said slapping Epona lightly on the rear.

"Link!!" Zelda yelled back at him as the horse ran carrying her towards the forest. Leaving Link and Impa alone.

"Let's go" Link said breaking the silence gesturing towards the the dirt path that led into the lost woods.

"Wait boy" Impa said steeping in front of him. She realized this was the first good look she'd had at him. His body illuminated in the moonlight she could see he was wearing all green. On his back were crossed two massive swords and a shield attached. "I've trusted with you my charges life, I think you owe me an explination as to who you are and why you're here."

"I'd love to answer that but this isn't really the place" reminding her that they were in a city now populated by warlocks who would kill them on site.

"Fine, you and Zelda can fill me in at the village"

"Here" Link said handing her the large two handed sword fro his back. " We probably find some wolfos in the forest"

"right" she nodded taking the sword, she examined it. It had a pink and green blade, and gave off a bright golden light. They walked into the forest weapons at the ready, looking for any signs of danger. As they approached a curve in the path, they started to hear deep growls and saw two pairs of glowing red eyes, wolfos.

The beasts charged at them lunging at them with open jaws. Link dove to the left, and rolled nearly hitting a nearby tree, he drew his sword ready for combat. Impa ducked, letting the wolfos sail right over her. She took this opportunity, and stabbed at the monsters exposed back. The wolfo shrieked, black blood oozing down it's back. Link attacked with a jumping strike, hitting it in the neck. It slumped to the ground dead. Impa continued to strike at the wolfos, hacking at it's chest, giving it not chance to fight back. With one final upward swing she sent it flying into a nearby tree hitting it with a thud. They sheathed their swords.

"Impressive" Impa said surprised that such a young child could have such skill with a blade.

'You too" Link replied, continuing on down the path. Surprisingly enough they were attacked by no other monsters on there way to the village. As they entered the forest they could see a small group of Kokori gather chatting quietly outside of Mido's house.

"This way" Link whispered to Impa, silently leading her though the village of small wooden houses to Saria's house, where he could see Epona tied up outside. As he approached the door he heard the two familiar voices of Zelda and Saria.

"He actually did that!" he heard Zelda laugh

"Yea!" he heard the familiar voice of his childhood friends.

"I hate to brake up this conversation" Link said entering the small house, Impa in tow "but I think we have other things to worry about"

"Link! Saria squealed, running to him locking him in a hug that would put a goron hug to shame.

"Hi S-saria" he choke.

"Sorry" she said releasing him "Where have you been?"

"I was wondering the same thing" Zelda said standing up from a small chair in the corner.

"No" they heard Impa say from the doorway "before anything else happens, you two owe me an explanation" she said to Link and Zelda

"You tell her" Link said to Zelda, sitting down at the table opposite Saria

"Why me" Zelda replied an annoyed look on her face "You have just as much to do with it as me!"

"Yea but she'll believe you" he said a matter of factly, putting his feet up on the table.

"He has a point" Impa said pulling up a chair, which was made way to small for her.

"It starts like this" Zelda began, preparing to tell her of Link's adventures through time, her seven years of exile and how Impa herself was destined to be a sage.

Ciolin sat in the throne room of the recently capture Hyrule castle. He was very pleased with himself. In a surprise attack he had managed to take over every major are of Hyrule, the gorons mountain fortress, the zoras domain, and the capital itself. He was close to accomplishing his goal, all he needed to do was pry the locations of the sages from the little princess and he would be able to harness an incredible amount of power, the power given to the sages by the Gods themselves. His thoughts were interrupted when a messenger entered the room kneeling before him

"My Lord" he said crossing his chest with his arm

"Rise" he replied "Why is it that you have bothered me?"

"I apologize my lord, but I regret to inform you that the princess in her bodyguard have escaped.

"WHAT?!" he roared, fire erupting from his hands melting a nearby suit of armor. He calmed himself thinking of what to do next "actually" he said calmly to the now terrified messenger. "This may work to our advantage". The princess would most likely assemble the sages in the attempt to unseat him from his usurped throne. He would simply have to wait for the sages to confront him and he would be able to absorb their power all at once! "You are dismissed" he said to to the messenger who was still trembling. The messenger left with a bow and half ran out of the room.

Saria and Impa sat in shock as Zelda concluded her story.

"L-l-link, is that true?"

"W-wh-what?" Link stammered sitting up, he had fallen asleep "I wasn't listening"

"Is it true!? You're the hero of time? I'm a sage?"

Link nodded "Every thing she told you is true" a look of utter heartbreak formed on the green haired kokori's face

"So it's true you not a kokori" tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's alright" he said patting her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"No its not alright" she sobbed " You're going to die!"

"Eventually, but I'm still here now aren't I?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Impa broke in " But I need at least some proof that this boy is who you say he is"

"Fine" Zelda said annoyed "Link give me your hand" She placed her right hand palm to palm with his left hand. There was a flash of light as the triforces of courage and wisdom and courage began to resonate, glowing bright gold. Impa stood there blank faced then spoke

"That's good enough for me, now shouldn't you tell us the rest of your plan princess?"

"A plan?" Link asked confused "You already have a plan? Damn you work fast!"

"Yes, I have a plan, there is absolutely no way that regular soldiers could have chance against the warlocks, Link I need you to re awaken the sages."

"Are you kidding me? That was hard enogh in a full grown body let alon my kid body!"

"I know you can do it Link, I will remain here with my fellow sages, we need to start planning on what to do next"

"Saria" Link asked his childhood friend who hadn't spoken in a while

"I'm fine, I am glad that I can help you though" she replied her expression brightening.

"ok then where do I start" Link asked ready to charge into hell to save hyrule again.

"The zoras domain" Zelda stated "It's the closest, and if you free the zoras they'll be strong magical allies.

"Great" Link groaned "I guess I get to visit my fiancée "

"Huh?" Zelda and saria said together

"Don't ask" Link said as he moved towards the door.

"Saria I'll call you when I'm out of there" meaning he would play her special song to initiate telepathic communication.

"Good luck be careful" Zelda called after him.

As he walked towards the exit of the forest, Mido his childhood bully approached him

"Hey Link, or should I say Mister Fairy-less, HA! Your fairly left you huh? SEE even the fairies see your not one of us!" he started laughing but stopped abruptly when Link picked him up buy the scruff of his collar with one hand, you see Navi was a touchy subject for him

"SAY. THAT. AGAIN" he growled through gritted teeth. Mido yelped in fear and shock, he hadn't expected the boy he ad picked on so easily for years was now defending himself. Link dropped him and he scrambled off towards his house. Luckily by now the Kokori had all gone inside and had not noticed him, allowing to slip quietly into the lost woods approaching the shortcut to Lake Hyilia.

**Sorry for all the dialogue, and lack of action but I promise it will get more exciting.**

**Please read and review mercifully this is my second story!**


	3. Chapter 3

There were several entrances to the Zora's domain. One was a waterfall-door at the head of the zora river. The other was an under water door in the lakebed of lake Hylia. Unfortunately for Link both entrances were under heavy guard. Warlocks carrying fire rods, patrolled up and down the river, and on the shores of the lake. Normally Link's approach to this kind of situation would be slice'n'dice first and ask questions later, but he had seen what these warlocks could do, he wouldn't stand a chance fighting them all at once. He realized that stealth was best option, he groaned, he had hated stealth missions ever since he had been repeadiately thrown in the Gerudo valley jail.

He would have to take the lake entrance, because to open the waterfall door he would have to play Zelda's lullaby, which would immediately give him away. Link followed the underwater path from the lost woods into lake hylia. He remained underwater, watching the warlock right above him walk by. He donned the zora mask, he gave off a muffled scream underwater (the transformation hurts like hell). He became a zora letting the water flow through his newly formed gills. He swam through the stone archway leading into the watery domain of the zoras.

As he surfaced he could immediately tell something was wrong. There were no zoras in the central pool of the city. However he could see guards walking on the land portion of the courtyard.

"I should follow them" Link thought to himself, they might lead him to the zoras who he assumed were prisoners or salves by now. But he was looking for a specific zora, Ruto. The selfish, self-absorbed bratty (shall I continue?) princess of the zora's who also happened to be the sage of water. Link slowly followed after the guards, trying to blend in as much as possible. He could hear voices as he approached the throne room, and when he reached it he could see the whole the zora population, chained together with strange glowing chains, which Link assumed suppressed magic.

"It's now or never" Link thought. He held his forearms to his chests letting his fins fly in a great boomerang arch, towards the guards , slitting both of there throats. They were dead before they even realized he was there. He immediately realized this was a terrible idea, he could hear the shouts of other mage-guards as they saw the bodies fall to the ground. Suddenly two dozen guards stormed down the ramp to the thrown room, fire rods raised. Link let his fin-boomerangs fly again taking out 3 more guards. He sprung forward, calling on his own magic letting a wave of electricity fly. More guards fell to the ground, the remaining however all fire there rods hitting link squarely in the chest, releasing steam as it hit his moist body.

"Ow" Link groaned as he sprang back up. He flung his boomerangs again, and spun around bringing his foot into the jaw of the nearest guard. He flipped, dodging several fiery blasts bring his fists down into the head of another guard. Link then channeled all available magic he had left, eradicating the few remaining warlocks in a wave of blue lightning. He waas exausted, blood covered his fins and fists. He proceeded to the throne room, and was greeted by hundreds of cheering Zora's.

"Wait!" he heard a silver teenage zora girl scream from the corner of the chamber. "It's Mikau!!

"Oh crap" Link thought. He had forgotten that the ask transformed him into the legendary zora guitarist Miaku, now he would have to deal with groupies! Link picked up a fire rod and began to melt the bonds off the grateful zoras. He was swarmed by teenage girls but there parents shooed them away. Then he finnaly came to the back of the room where the massive King Zora, and his the daughter Ruto sat chained together. Link approached him and kneeled

"My lord" if he was going to pass as a genuine zora he would have to show respect to there leader.

"Please, please, please" the king began "No formality's my friend, I owe you my kingdom". Link then proceeded to cut the two of them free. "Thank you young man, It is an honor to me you, you see my daughter is a huge fan of your band she has posters of you plaster all over her-"

"Daddy!" Ruto shrieked her face turning a deep beet red.

"My Lord" Link continued holding back a laugh "I also bear a message from the princess Zelda, and the resistance"

"Oh thank Nayru she live, but what of the king?"

"I'm sorry my lord but he killed by the Yumanians" The king bowed his head I sorrow for hil fallen friends

"What is your message" he said solemnly, a single tear forming in his huge eyes.

"I apologize my lord, but the message is in fact for your daughter"

"Huh" the king and princess said together

" You may find this odd your majesties, but the message is in fact a song" both of the zoras looked very confused as Mikau (link) produced his trademark fishbone guitar. Link had to think of a way to awaken ruto so he was going to play the serenade of water the song of the water temple. He strummed the melody letting it flow from the strings as naturally as water. When he finished the song there was long silence, but then suddenly Ruto gave aloud shriek. Her eyes began to glow a pure blue, and around her neck materialized a large blue medallion with the symbol of water engraved upon it. She fingered the amulet now extremely confused. "Ruto you are the next sage of water" Link said. The kings eyes filled with tears.

"I cant believe it my little girl!" he sobbed.

"Daddy cut it out" she nagged him.

"If I am a sage then will you please escort me to the resistance's base?"

"Of course princess" Link replied surprised that she had asked so politely.

"I'm putting my daughters life in your hands boy" the king said sternly jabbing a stubby finger at him.

"you have my word no harm will come to her"

Link, still discquised as Mikau led Ruto through lake hylia and through the tunnel that let out in the lost woods. They both stepped out of the small pond, when ruto asked

"Is there a boy named Link at the resistance base? He's a……… friend of mine." This made Link feel guilty about not telling her who he really was. He figured he owed her as much.

"Actually" link began I'm not really Mikau" he brought his hands to his face and removed the mask. In a flash of light he was returned to his normal form.

"Link!?" ruto yelled in shock "Is that you?"

"Yea I" before he could finished she slapped him hard across the face. "Ow!! What was that for!?"

"For disappearing for a month and not telling me you were leaving!" she pouted crossing her arms.

"Look I'm sorry about that but we really have to get back to the village"

"Fine" she said following him. He kept his sword drawn just in case but they found no monsters along the way.

When they entered the village all the kokori stared at ruto in astonishment.

"What" she asked to Link "they've never seen a zora before"

"They haven't"

"Then they need to get out more" before Link could respond to that they had arrived at Saria's house which had a large group of armored men, many covered in bandages, which Link recognized as castle town guards camped around it. Link and Ruto walked past them and entered the house to find Impa, Saria, Zelda, and a large armored man sitting around a small table.

"Your highness are sure your faith in this Link is well placed? In all my years I've never heard of him"

"I can assure you captain he is the finest warrior in hyrule."

"Wow Zelda thanks" Link said entering the house, responding to the compliment

"Oh link you found Ruto" Zelda said surprised he was there. Saria smiled at him looking up from a book so large he wouldn't have had the time let alone the attention span to read. Impa was meditating in the corner, the medallion of shadow hanging loosely around her neck.

"This is Link?!" The guard captain said looking with shock at the boy. "You are placing the hopes of the kingdom on a child!?"

"Yes captain, and if you try to undermine my authority regarding him you will find out what happens to traitors." This comment shocked Link, Zelda never used let alone abused her power, hell half the time she wished she were a normal girl instead of a divinely destined princess.

"I……I apologize your majesty" he said bowing to her and exiting the house to re-join his men, giving Link a glare on the way out.

"I apologize for him Link" Zelda said sweetly "Sit down, we have to tell you of our plans so far"


	4. Chapter 4

"That's you plan!?" Link exclaimed, surprised at the sheer simplicity of the sages plan. "Once you're all together storm the castle?! I could've thought of that!"

"Link it isn't that simple" Zelda said trying to calm him down "Once the sages are all awakened we will be able to shield whatever force we are able to assemble, we're still working out the details but those can wait until you return from death mountain".

"Your sending me to death mountain already? I just got back!" he complained

"Link you know perfectly well we don't have time for this now get going!" she shouted pointing at the door of Saria's house. He scurried out the door, he may hold the essence of the goddess of courage, but there was nothing more terrifying than a pissed off Zelda. Lately she had gone from innocent princess to general.

As link walked through the village he could see the battalion of soldiers had spread out, some cooking at small fires, others competing in a slingshot shoot off with the kokori,(who were really enjoying it), while the rest were huddled around there captain near a large tent. As link made his way he heard a voice.

"Hey, kid come over here." He turned to see it was the guard captain, beckoning him to join the circle of guards outside the tent. Link hesitated but eventually joined the circle sitting on a log across from the captain. There was along silence, then the captain looked up at link and spoke, still stroking his short brown beard.

"The princess thinks very highly of you boy, says you're the bravest person she's ever know. But I'll tell you this now I don't know you, I don't trust you, and if it weren't for the princess I would have you as far out of the way as possible." This made Link slightly angry, but he could understand the captain's skepticism.

"did you call me over here just to tell me that?" he asked bitterly.

"No" the captain said standing up and donning his helmet. "I want to test you boy, I want to see if you're all cracked up to be"

"Fine by me" Link replied. The rest of the guards backed away, pulling the logs with them forming an arena of sorts around the two of them. Link drew the gilded sword and mirror shield, the guard captain drew a standard longsword and a hyilian shield. Although Link couldn't see it through the helmet the captain had a very smug look on his face "_This should be easy beating some kid"_ he thought charging with a downward strike at his much smaller opponent. To his shock the boy easily rose his shield blocking the strike, and in a flash had dropped to the ground and rolled around his. He was struck in the back with the hilt of a sword, with a groan he fell forward dropping his weapon.

He looked up to see the ten-year old standing over him his sword pointed at his throat.

"Can I go now?" the boy asked, obviously urgent to get on with his trek to death mountain.

"That was amazing boy" the captain said standing up. "If we ever drive these warlock's out, make sure to join up with the guard ok?"

"Yea right" Link said sheathing his sword and walking to the exit of the forest. It annoyed him that he had to beat the captain in combat to gain his respect. He continued into the lost woods , navigating his way to the underground tunnel that led into goron city. As he approached the archway, he slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned. The tunnel was completely collapsed, rocks filling the whole length. Link still whining, pulled out his bomb bag.

"This better work cause I'm not taking the long way" he obviously did not want to have to have to cross the warlock ocuupied Hyrule field, go through the warlock filler kakiriko village, and really didn't want to have to climb the mountain. He pried and set three bombs and set them in front of the archway. He backed away slowly, in four seconds the bombs detonated clearing a five foot dent in the boulders.

"Damn it!" Link swore he would have nowhere near enough bombs to get through, and he didn't know how much longer the gorons could hold out under the warlock's imprisonment.

"Time for plan B" he reached into his bag and pulled out the goron mask. He placed it on his face. He was doubled over in pain as the mask clamped itself to his face, transforming him into the massive form of Darmia, the goron warrior. He rolled into a ball, rolling in place channeling as much magic as possible. In a burst of energy he burst forward magical spikes protruding from his back. He charged through the boulders cutting through them with ease. However as he approached Goron city, he had forgotten that there was a patch of bomb flowers right at the entrance (what idiot came up with that) he hit them at full speed launching him into the goron city.

He heard shouts as the warlocks patrolling the spiral-shaped city saw him. Suddenly goron link found himself frozen in midair, one of the warlock's using telekinesis had stopped him. In a falsh of movement he was flung into the giant pot like ornament in the center of the city, which had a large hole in it. He screamed as he fell into the darkness consciousness leaving him.

He awoke, to the large black eyes of gorons staring at him, he jumped startled and looked around. He was in a large cell where it seemed all of the goron popules was held.

"I'm glad to see your awake brother" a deep voice said from behind him. He turned to see the familiar face of Darunia, big brother of the gorns, standing there his long white beard dirtier than usual. "I've never seen you before, from where do you hail?"

"You don't recognize me?" Link said confused, forgetting he was still in Goron form.

"No I can honestly say I've never seen you before"

"Oh crap" Link said realizing he was still wearing the mask. He placed his hands to his face removing the mask. In a flash of light he returned to his human form.

"Brother!" Darunia exclaimed embrace him in a spine shattering goron-hug.

"Good to see you too D-darunia" Link choked "but can I have my lungs back now"

"Sorry brother" he said embaressed. He turned and yelled in a booming voice. Brothers!, the Dodongo basher has returned!" The gorons turned to look at Link, all breaking out in a chorus of cheers. "now my friend" Darunia continued turning to face his substantially smaller friend. "Let's show these wizard scum they cant mess with the gorons!"

"I'm in" Link said nodding "If you can get me up there I can break you out" Darunia nodded and rolled into a ball directly underneath the hole leading to the city above. Link stepped onto his stony friend, felling hi focusing all his strength. In a massive release of energy that shook the whole prison chamber. Link was launched upward, drawing his half-way up. He flipped out of the hole, landing in front of the hall leading to the goron shop. Surprisingly enough none of the warlocks had noticed him land. He took this opportunity and slipped the stone mask onto his face. He instantly blended in with his surroundings. He ran as quietly as possible into the goron shop and jumped over the counter.

"Where are you" he whispered to himself as he dug through boxes of goron tunics bombs and potions. "AH there you are!" he exclaimed as he found what he was looking for. He dragged the powder keg around the counter and into the hallway. He lit the fuse, it started to spark and sputter as the fuse ran down. With a great kick he sent the barrel rolling down the hall way. He stood back and watched as the large bomb rolled of the edge of the raised platform crashing straight into the ornate jar, covering the prison.

In a great explosion the jar shattered sending shards everywhere, and to Link delight many of the warlocks were impaled by oncoming glass shards, half his work was done for him. The remaining warlocks brandished staves, or charged magical spells in there hands, as a large rumble came from the hole. In one massive wave the gorons came flooding out rolling. The warlocks couldn't even retaliate, as the large stone men plowed them down unstoppable. As the last of the wizards was disposed of the gorons began cheering loudly. Darunia popped up behind Link patting him hard on the back

"You've saved the gorons once again my friend!'

"Darunia, I've got something to show you," he interrupted cutting his praise short.

"of course anything brother" he replied entheusiasticaly. Link brought the ocarina of time to his lips, and slowly began to play the bolero of fire. As the rhythmic tune echoed throughout the stone city a red glow appeared in the old gorons eyes. He fell to his knees as a large red medallion formed around his neck.

"My friend" Link began with pride "You are the fire sage, the resistance needs your help."

"Of course!" he said leaping up "I shall assemble my finest warriors and come with you at once!"

Meanwhile…….

Ciolin stood on an endless plane of nothingness. Dark energy swirled around him.

"You've done quite a job, conquering this land sorcerer", said a menacing voice from behind him. He gasped turning to find a dark figure. He was garbed in dark armor, and had pale green skin. On the center of his forehead was a deep red gem, and had dark red hair slicked back.

"W-who are you?" he stuttered.

"You cannot possibly hope to win you know. He will always stop you."

"Who?" he asked insulted "Who can possibly stop me!?"

"Aw such contempt" the armored man chuckled "You know that that alongside the princess fights the chosen of Farore," This confused Ciolin, a chosen of the godess of courage?

"How do you know all this? Who are you?"

"I am Ganon, dark lord, I once ruled over these lands, but the hero of Farore defeated me, you cannot hope to succeed without my help" he laughed raising his right hand. A golden triangle began to glow on his hand, Ciolin recognized this as a Hyilian religious symbol, but before he could say anything else, Ganon had faded into a whispy shadow and flowed into Ciolins body. He scremed in pain falling to his knees. Suddenly he awoke in the royal chambers in a cold sweat

"Thank the gods it was just a dream!"

"_You'd like to believe that wouldn't you?"_ said the voice of Ganon in his head "_You and your nation may conquer this land as you wish but the hero is mine!" _Ciolin gasped as the golden triangle began to glow on the back of his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Link slept like a rock that night

Link slept like a rock that night. Probably because he had had to single-handedly free the race of the rock eating Gorons. Darunia and his elite goron warriors had accompanied Link back to the kokori forest which was now starting to look more and more like a war camp. The guards were training hard, zoras had arrived and had camped in the pond in front of the shop, and the sages had convened in a large tent near the deku trees compound (he's still dead) as Saria's house was getting cramped. Zelda had actually let Link take a break to get some sleep.

"your useless if you fall unconscious in battle." She said half jokingly, half serious. He could never tell with her. He had maybe been asleep for three hours when he was awoken from a blow to the head. He sat up clutching his face. He looked up to see Sheik, standing at the door to his tree house his arms folded.

"Wow" Link started "so this is what ten-year old sheik looks like" He looked just like usual except shorter, with slightly less hair sticking out from underneath his head covering.

"Come on, were going to Gerudo valley" he said emotionlessly, tossing link his equipment that was sitting in the corner.

"You know I cant retaliate at Zelda for waking me at the crack of dawn but your fair game." The young semi-sheikah let out a chuckle which was rare. Link quickly strapped his weapons to his back and belt and walked out of the house. He and sheik mounted up on epona, and starlight, the white horse that in the alternate future, carried Zelda and Impa out of castle town, fleeing Ganonodorf. They rode at a full out gallop towards the dessert, but instead of arriving at a bridge usually flanked by gerudo guards, there was an army of warlocks beating furrosciously, using fire spells on the wall the gerudo had erected, with very slow success.

The two of them sent there horses back, and hid behind the large cliff at the entrance to the valley, only a few meters away from the closest warlock.

"Here's the plan" Sheik whispered to his green clad companion. "I'll sneak in and earn the gerudo's trust, then I'll try to get them to attack the warlocks, while you wait here and ambush them on the other side." Link stared blankly at the sheikah, for several seconds then replied.

"Let me get this straight, you want to set up an ambush with on your side an army of gerudo warriors, while I have to deal with have the army myself?"

"Yea" Sheik replied annoyed "What you can't do it?"

"Of course I can do it, I just take it a little offensive that you assue I can take on an army by myself."

"whatever" he replied annoyed by Link's childishness and turned to leave.

"wait take this" Link called after him, tossing him the single most ugly looking mask he had ever seen. "it makes you invisible" Link added seeing the confused look o the young sheikah's face. Sheik nodded, pulling down his face wrapping to don the mask. This was the first time Link had seen sheiks face, it looked remarably like Zelda's face except, thicker lips, a masculine jaw, and a sheikah's trademark blood red eyes. He donned the stone mask, instantly disappearing. He turned and left Link behind, he began to scale the cliff, letting off at a ridge that ran all the way into the valley.

Usually sheik would take much more caution, but with the invisibility mask, he could make much more haste. He approached the edge of the ridge, directly below him was the gerudo compound, where all the gerudo were gathered, arming themselves with spears, crossbows, and grappling hooks. Sheik could see Nabooru, in the center of the compound barking orders to the frantic women.

"Strengthen the barricade! You, load the catapault!" Sheik watched as the young gerudo entered the fortress warehouse, this was his chance. He leapt down from the ridge still invisible. Landing silently in a small shrub. He quickly followed after Nabooru. He entered the warehouse, looking over to Nabooru who was digging in a crate, cursing.

"Damn it! Where are the bombs when you need em!?" tossing a random assortment of objects out of the storage crate.

"I believe I can help you my friend" sheik said removing the mask. Nabooru jumped and turned drawing her long curved sword.

"It was foolish to disturb us at this time, let alone at all! What do want, I have no business with men!"

"Forgive me for startling you" He began politely. "but you have more to do with the fate of this land then you think"

"What do you mean?" she replied lowering her sword, a tone of curiosity in her voice.

"don't talk just listen" sheik then produced a beautifully crafted golden harp. He plucked the strings slowly, creating a melody. As he played the requiem of spirit Nabooru's eyes began to glow orange, she fell to her knees and a large orange medallion formed around her neck. She slowl stood up in shock, examining the medallion.

"Greeting's spirit sage." Sheik stated "Now as to the well being of this valley, I suggest you start the attack now, the hero of time himself is at the other side of there armies, waiting in ambush. Afterwards you must accompany me to the forest, the princell Zelda has called he sages to council, I hopes of planning an attack to retake hyrule."

"Right" she said, obviously a little taken aback by all the information. She turned to leave. "The hero of time is real?" she muttered to herself

"Here's the bombs you wanted" sheik said tossing her the bomb bag he'd pick pocketed from Link . She took it running out to the center of the compound, sheik right behind her.

"Sisters in arms!" she yelled assembling the Gerudo around her and sheik. "Start the attack, drive them back, an ambush is waiting for them at the edge of the valley!" The Gerudo yelled a great battle cry, unsheathing and brandishing their weapons. Two Gerudo took bombs and planted them infront of the large wall that had been erected at the entrance to the fortress compound, they lit the fuses and ran back watching as the wall collapsed on many of the warlocks. The gerudo charged , many falling to magical spells but still killing amny enemies. Shiek teleported around the battle slaughtering many.

The warlocks were losing, they had spells and magic, but many were not trained for combat and with minutes they were screaming "retreat!"

The few hundred remaining warlocks fled toward the exit to the valley, Gerudo arrows piercing many of the in the back, but as they approached a wall of fire appeared as if from nowhere, sealing them within the valley. The gerudo cut them down leaving none alive. Sheik walked over the carcasses towards the fire wall. It disappeared, Link stepping out from behind a boulder.

"Find Nabooru?' he asked the sheikah

"Yes, here she comes" Nabooru approached still holding a bloody sword.

"so you're the hero of time eh? Cant say I'm impressed"

Link looked angry at this but sheik stepped in.

"We don't have time for this, the sages are ready to finalize their plans.

**Sorry if this chapter was quick or boring but I promise the next one will be better The battle of castle town!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Link and the sages were now in the large meeting tent that had been erected outside of Saria's house

Link and the sages were now in the large meeting tent that had been erected outside of Saria's house. They sat around a large circular table that the sages had conjured up. In the forest they now had what resembled a small army, a battalion of hyilian soldiers, a battalion of zora warriors, and a group of goron warriors. On the table sat a large map of castle town, with x's lines and battle plans scrawled on it.

"We're finally ready to finalize the plans!" Zelda said entheusiastically, sitting in her chair wearing full plate armor, with the symbol of time on the center of the breast plate. "Darunia will lead the goron's on a direct assault of the walls, using specially modified rocks that actually contain soldiers."

"I will lead the zora's along the mote using the sewage system as a secret entrance." Ruto said her arms crossed, her usual smug look on her face. "I will be launched in with the soldiers" Nabooru said obviously not glad about it. "You the princess and I will take the back path that leads behind the castle" Impa spoke.

"I cannot fight but when the time comes the other sages may summon my help" Rauru sage of light stated.

"Then it's settled, we will all fight our separate ways into the castle and take on Ciolin" Zelda said standing up. Walking out of the tent. The sages had spoken so quickly Link had no time to respond to any of this.

"Brother" Darunia said turning to Link " I have something for you, I've ben working on it." From behind him he pulled an incredible suit of armor, it was gold the symbol of the triforce on the chest plate. Around the triforce were the symbols of the sages, fire, water, spirit, shadow, light, forest and time. Link took it expecting it to weigh a ton but it was incredibly light. He donned it, looking light a bite-size knight in shining armor.

"Thanks Darunia!" Link exclaimed

"No problem brother, the saviour of hyrule needs the best equipment!" Link followed the sages out of the tent where the entire assault force was gathered.

"Warriors of Hyrule!" Zelda shouted to them "Today we take back what is ours! We take back our homes our land and our people!" The crowd yelled in agreement. The sages began chanting and in a flash of light they teleported the whole of the force, excluding Zelda, Link and Impa towards the coming battle. The trio mounted their horses and rode quickly towards the castle, through the forest path. In no time they were in the back courtyard of the castle.

They could hear the sounds of battle yelling, screaming civilians, the sounds of firing spells and explosions.

"Come on Zelda" yelled at him drawing her sword. She lead them into the back door of the castle. Surpisingly enough the plan was working! No warlocks occupied the castle presumably occupied with the battle. The trio ran quickly towards the throne room their weapons drawn. They burst through the ornate doors to find the red robed, master warlock sitting in the throne an evil smile spread across his face.

"At long last the last party guests have arrived" he waved his hand casually and four crystals appeared in front of him each contaiing one of the sages, floating inside unconscious.

"You bastard!" Zelda screamed charging him. Ciolin waved him hand and a pink crystal formed around a screaming Zelda while a purple formed around Impa. Link was now alone standing off against the sorcerer. He raised his sword ready to fight.

"Aw hero of time, your recklessness is the same no matter what time period were in" he chuckled in an eerily familiar voice.

"Who are you!? You'll pay for this!" Link screamed at the top off his voice.

"Well now that you're here I can dispose of this pawn". Suddenly Ciolin doubled over gasping for air, he twitched violently on the ground then went motionless. A dark mist came from the body and began swirling. In a flash of black light appeared the form of the very last person Link wanted to see, Ganondorf!

"You! How did you get out?! The seal!" Link stuttered in shock.

"Hahahahahah! The seal? It was so easy, send my spirit out of the realm to posess some fool and use his power to break it! Now hero you die!!" he waved his hands and the crystals containing the sages shrunk, in whispy spirit like shimmers they collided with Ganondorf's body and he absorbed them. There was a fire in his eyes that gave off a rage so feral that it looked as if he could kill an army with one glance. He grew to a gargantuan size the elements swirling around him. He became the form of Ganon a demonic boar. Link readied himself, if he could not defeat him then all of Hyrule would fall. He rolled under the legs of the approaching Ganon avoiding the swirling fire. He struck the tale only to have himself eletricuted with extraordinary pain.

Then he remembered, only the master sword could hurt him he had to get the sword. Ganon raised his twin swords preparing to bring them down on him. He flew his hands outward casting Nayru's love. The swords bounced off harmlessly. Link took this opportunity, he reached into his belt and withdrew the ocarina of time. His fingers flew across the holes as he played time's prelude to light. In a swirl of golden light link was swept away appearing on the warp platform in the temple of time. He sprinted to the door of time, where the spiritual stones still laid in the alter. He played the song of time, watching as the great stone door grinded open.

He sprinted towards the blade of evils bane, but as he reached it there was an incredible cracking noise. He looked up in horror as the hundred foot tall Ganon towered over the temple the severed roof in his mighty hands. He casually tossed the roof away.

"You fool! You honestly think that some magic sword can defeat me! I AM POWER ITSELF!!" he boomed. Link grasped the familiar sword in his hands and pulled upward. As he lifted the massive sword he was bathed in blinding light. When his sight came back he was back in his adult body the master sword and mirror shield in his hands. _This oughta even the odds. _He thought raising the master sword.

Ganon stepped into the temple his massive feet cracking the marble floor as he did so. Link ran towards his colossal legs, swirving left and right dodging the dark lord's spells. He rolled through the legs, and struck the end of the tail. Ganon gave out a yell but it had nowhere near as much effect as the first time he had fought him. The tail then lashed out at him sending Link flying into the ruined walls of the temple.

As he groaned as he fell to the floor, and when he looked up he saw something he hadn't seen before. On Ganon's monstereous chest was a strange looking circle. It was made up a several different colored crystals. _Wait crystals! _Link thought _That's it! I have to brak the circle and free the sages!_

Link rolled out of the way as the giant sword swung at him. He drew his bow knocking an arrow, letting the magic flow from his fingertips into the weapon. The arrow began to glow with an extremely bright light. Link released the light arrow hitting the behemoth in the chest. He shrieked in pain as the dark skin melted off his chest the crystals falling to the ground shattering. Out of them flowed ghost like figures resembling the sages. Ganon was hunched over using all of his power to will them back into his body. They slowly started floating towards him. The sages/ghosts stopped and looked at each other and nodded. In flurry of light they charged at link entering his very soul.

The scene inside his mind was actually very comical. The sages were gathered inside the single room which was his mind. There were boxes lining the walls some labeled friends, a tin box labeled fears, another read swords, another magic. In the corner of his mind was an empty box labeled family, and next to it labeled love. Although Link was not in the room he could see what was going on. Ruto was rummaging through the love box

"what the hell man!!' she screamed to Link. "what are these doing in here!" she said holding up pictures of Zelda from the box. Saria giggled, Impa sighed , Nabooru rolled her eyes, Rauru didn't even react. Zelda blushed and said.

"Ruto, you honestly didn't know that?!' she chuckled

"Wait " Link said into his head "You knew that!?"

"Link" Zelda sighed "You may be the hero of time but you're terrible at hiding your emotions. In fact I doubt there's anyone other than Ruto here who dint know that!" Saria was now on the floor rolling with laughter.

"Link, I so wish I could see your face right now!"

"Um couldn't Ganon kill me while I'm talking to you guys?" Link asked a bit worried.

"Don't worry I've frozen time outside of your mind, we have all the time in the world" she said this as she went o the memories box.

"Hey what are you doing in there!?" link asked feeling like his privacy had been invaded enough.

"well" Zelda pouted 'you never told me where you were for the past two months so I'll check myself". As she went through it looks of horror appeared on her face. "l-link I cant believe what I'm seeing all the pain ou've seen, I-Im sorry".

"Don't worry about it"

"Look we need to get going" Rauru said "We need to get to work"

"Huh" link said not knowing what they were talking about.

"Were gonna juice you up brother!" darunia said entheusiasticaly. Before link could say another word the sages all became different colored orbs. He felt a tingling sensation as the sages pumped all there power into his body.

Then there he stood back in the physical world, standing before ganon who was now in a bloodlust of rage. He could feel the sages magic coursing through his veins. Ganon raised his weapons once again. Link raised his shield and an orb of light formed around him. He heard a hissing noise as the swords made contact. Ganon recoiled. Preparing to charge again. Link raised his hands and a column of fire shot towards ganon. He stepped forward raising his other hand and a ray of light knocked him the ground. Link stomped his foot and great massive vines forced their way through the ground binding the demon to the ground.

Link juped onto the great beasts chest looking him right in his cold soulless eyes. Then something took over link. His eyes began to glow white and as he spoke he could hear seven other voices mirroring his, he sages voices.

"Ganondorf Dragmire! Your thievery and crimes against the goddess have shattered the balance of this realm. For this you must die!". The master sword began to glow gold. He raised it above his head and with all his strength he plunged the sword deep into the demons heart. He gave of a hideous shriek and writhed on the ground. Then the body became enthralled in a dark mist and disappeared. Link sheathed the sword and began to walk towards the exit his battle done when suddenly he felt light headed and all went dark.

Link woke up on a plane of pure white, stretching out as far as the eye could see. He looked himself over, he was a child again, still wearing the armor Darunia had given him which was now dented in several place. He then saw a gold glowing and felt a powerful presence. He stood up and turned around to see standing there, three beautiful women. One had scarlet hair and the body of dancer wearing what looked like gerudo garb, wearing around her neck a gold triforce necklace.

He other wore a long flowing blue dress, with matching blue hair that ran down her back, she wore an identical necklace and held a golden harp. The third wore a short green dress and had her hair tied in bulbs on the top of her head. He immediately realized who they were and fell to his knees his head bowed.

"rise my child" Farore giggled. He did as he was told and rose looking the golden goddess in the eyes.

"You've accomplished quite a lot young one" nayru spoke "In a little more reckless manner than I would have hoped, but effective all the same" _Wow she sounds just like Zelda but godly_ Link thought "Thank you" Nayru replied reading his mind

"Yea you did good, not many people can handle that much power without disintegrating" Din chuckled "I like that in a hero".

"Now hero" Farore began "You have done more for this realm than you can possibly imagine, shown more courage than anyone has ever shown. We wish to reward you, and don't refuse like the noble hero you are.

"We wont take no for an answer" Nayru and Din put in together.

"We will grant you one wish Hero of time" they all said in unison. Link thought hard and then thought of the one thing he wanted to wish for.

"I-I wish for things to return to normal for Hyrule to be rebuilt and to be at peace once again". Din rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! Do you have to be so noble?! Couldn't you wish for something cool like the power to instantly engulf someone in flames?!"

"Sis!" the other two goddess retorted "That is probably the most noble and heartfelt wish possible!" Farore yelled at her sister.

"It will be done hero" Nayru began "I find it cute your infatuation for the princess of destiny" she giggled along with Farore. Link's face turned as red as Din's hair. _Great now I'm being divinely embaressed! _He hought

"I'm sorry" Nayru said reading his thoughts again "We didn't mean to embaress you, no rest young hero you've earned it." Link head began to feel dizzy again, spinning and spinning then he blacked out.

Link woke up to see Zelda still in full armor sitting beside him looking straight into his face. He jumped startled, and Zelda started laughing.

"Morning sleepyhead" she cooed. Link sat up and looked around the temple was completely rebuilt, the walls standing up again the roof in place again, and the master sword lay next to him. "That was a really great wish" she whispered and did what Link least expected her to do. She grabbed his chin turning it towards her and kissed him, full on the lips. Link thought his face was going to be set on fire.

She stood up grabbing his hand "come on there's someone I want you to meet." He sheathed the master sword and followed after her. In the market square hyilians danced alongside Gerudo's and Gorons. Zoras lunged in the fountain and Saria was playing her ocarina. Darunia's dancing made something like a small earthquake. Link followed Zelda to a secluded corner of the square.

There sat a cloaked man slumped against a wall.

"Daddy?" Zelda asked the man. He looked up and Link instantly recognized him as the king. He kneeled but was immediately lifted off his feet, by the king.

"No my boy you kneel to no one, you saved my kingdom and your selfless wish was what brought me back to life" the king hugged Link tightly.

"Daddy?" Zelda asked annoyed "can I have link back now?" The king put him down and went back to resting. "Wanna dance?" Zelda asked him gesturing towards the square.

"Sure" Link replied following her into the square. It was awkward for both of them dancing in battle armor, but they didn't care. They and all of Hyrule danced into the night, celebrating the well earned peace.


End file.
